Changements
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Wyatt n'est pas satisfait de certains changements dans sa vie. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

Titre original :** "Changes"  
**Auteur :** Redzik **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Malentendu")_**  
**Résumé :** « Wyatt n'est pas satisfait de certains changements dans sa vie. »  
En gros, l'histoire est basée sur des voyages dans plusieurs réalités alternatives, créant ainsi des situations plutôt…saugrenues, disons.**

* * *

N/T :** Eh, oui...**_encore_** une **_autre_** traduction. J'ai décidé de traduire cette fanfiction que j'ai trouvée vraiment hilarante. Un vrai coup de cœur…et un coup de tête aussi xD  
En ce moment, Redzik publie la suite **"Changes 2"** qui est aussi sur mon planning de traduction.**

**Accrochez-vous bien, parce que c'est sans doute l'histoire la plus **_abracadabrante_** que vous n'ayez jamais lue. Ouais, rien que ça... ^^**

_Bonne lecture !**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

« - Il me manque quelque chose ! » rugit la Source, pour la énième fois depuis ces dernières semaines, en arpentant nerveusement le grenier de la maison de son enfance.

« - J'ignore de quoi tu parles. » Le Fondateur fronça les sourcils en le fixant avec lassitude. Il était rare que la Source réclame sa présence dans ce lieu.

« - Moi non plus, je n'en sais rien ! » hurla Wyatt.

Léo croisa les bras. « Alors, comment sais-tu qu'il te manque quelque chose ? »

Wyatt le foudroya du regard. « J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose devrait être ici, mais que ça ne l'est pas. Quand j'y repense, j'ai eu cette impression presque toute ma vie, mais là, ça devient trop fort ! »

« - Toute ta vie ? » Le Fondateur le regardait désormais avec intérêt.

« - Oui ! » s'écria Wyatt en agitant les bras avec frustration. « Et rien de ce que je fais, magiquement ou pas, n'arrive à la faire disparaître ! » La Source plissa les yeux. « Tu sais ce que c'est. »

« - Non » répondit l'autre avant le lever les mains pour arrêter la future réaction furieuse de Wyatt. « Mais je sais qui pourrait le savoir. »

« - Qui ? »

« - Quand tu n'étais qu'un enfant, un homme est venu du Futur. Il est devenu l'Être de Lumière des sœurs Halliwell pendant un moment et disait qu'il voulait te protéger. Il a semé une belle pagaille dans nos vies et, un beau jour, il a disparu. Je suis certain qu'il a dû changer quelque chose avant son départ. »

À présent, Léo dévisageait tristement son fils.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil. « Tu crois que je suis comme ça à cause de lui ? »

« - Oui ! » cracha le Fondateur. « Chris n'a fait que nous mentir, nous manipuler et il m'a envoyé à Walhalla ! Il était mauvais et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il a réussi à t'affecter. »

« - Intéressant » murmura Wyatt. « Quand j'étais bébé, tu dis ? »

Léo acquiesça. « 2003, pour être exact, mais tu ne peux rien changer, Wyatt. Tu ne peux pas leur dire qui tu es. En fait, ce serait mieux si tu ne les voyais pas du tout. »

La Source se contenta de hocher la tête, n'écoutant que très distraitement. Il allait voyager dans le Passé, où sa mère et ses tantes étaient encore vivantes. Et si ce Chris était vraiment maléfique, il pourrait y gagner un partenaire adéquat pour l'aider à conquérir le monde. Il sourit joyeusement et se dirigea vers le Livre des Ombres.

* * *

Le mur du grenier s'éclaira en forme de Triquestre et le jeune homme franchit le portail. Il jeta un regard curieux autour de lui, mais n'eut pas réellement le temps d'explorer car il entendit un bruit. Wyatt devint rapidement invisible – se réjouissant d'avoir réussi à voler ce pouvoir à un Fondateur – et observa les sœurs ainsi que deux hommes arriver dans le grenier.

Il eut un fin sourire en les voyant vivantes, puis s'intéressa aux deux hommes. Le premier, grand et beau aux cheveux noirs, était vraisemblablement convoqué ; Wyatt n'y prêta donc pas une très grande attention. Le second, en revanche, paraissait familier à la Source. Il se sentait attiré par lui. Le sentiment de manque s'atténua un peu, aussi. Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ?

Il observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Léo s'éclipsa avec le petit lui, elles parlaient de brider ses pouvoirs, puis des démons apparurent et prirent l'enfant. Ensuite, ils se retournèrent tous contre ce Chris, lui mettant tout sur le dos. Wyatt fut un peu déçu en apprenant que Chris voulait l'empêcher de devenir mauvais. Mais l'expression sur son visage quand Piper l'avait jeté dehors fit gronder quelque chose en lui.

Il voulait révéler sa présence et leur crier dessus pour avoir blessé cet Être de Lumière. Ce garçon réveillait tous ses instincts protecteurs – instincts dont Wyatt ignorait jusqu'à l'existence – et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Il suivit donc les sœurs en Enfer et assista au combat. À un moment donné, Chris apparut et prit en charge la principale menace. La Source voulut le rejoindre quand il remarqua que l'explosion du démon avait blessé le jeune homme, mais il s'arrêta sous le choc de la révélation. Il regarda bêtement l'Être de Lumière aider sa mère à le rendre bon. Après cela, il n'y eut plus que lui et Chris dans la grotte.

« - J'ignore comment elles ont raté ça » s'étonna Wyatt en quittant son état invisible. « Tu lui ressembles et tu as les yeux de Léo. »

Chris se retourna brutalement et resta figé par le choc. « W-Wyatt ! » bégaya l'Être de Lumière. « Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

La Source esquissa un sourire et marcha lentement jusqu'à lui. « Tu es mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Quoi ? » L'expression de choc sur le visage de Chris se changea en incrédulité. « T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? »

« - Non » ricana Wyatt ; Chris se moquait de lui. « Je viens du Futur, mais de celui dans lequel je n'ai pas de frère. »

Chris ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il réussit finalement à lâcher un « Oh » silencieux.

« - Ouais. » La Source désigna son bras blessé. « Je peux ? »

« - Tu es maléfique » rappela l'Être de Lumière en plissant les yeux. « Tu ne peux plus guérir. »

« - Peut-être, mais laisse-moi essayer. »

« - Pourquoi le devrais-je ? » demanda Chris d'un ton méfiant.

« - Parce que je parie que je suis le plus vieux » soupira Wyatt.

« - Tu es la Source, bordel ! » s'exclama Chris. « En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« - J'en sais rien, d'accord ? » s'écria Wyatt. « Maintenant, ferme-la et laisse-moi te guérir ! »

L'Être de Lumière poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais resta tranquille quand la main de Wyatt survola son bras. Il observa, surpris, la lumière dorée le guérir.

« - Hum, merci. »

« - Ce n'est rien » répondit nonchalamment Wyatt en regardant le jeune homme de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je devrais te crier dessus, mais je crois savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu es ici pour me sauver, n'est-ce pas ? » devina la Source. « Mais, comme tu peux te le constater, je suis toujours maléfique. Donc, quoi que tu aies manigancé pour faire en sorte que tu ne naisses jamais, ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

« - De toute évidence » commenta sèchement Chris.

« - Alors, tu vois » sourit légèrement Wyatt. « Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. »

L'Être de Lumière parut stupéfait.

« - Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être que ne pas avoir de frère m'a donné une meilleure idée du problème, tu ne crois pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux que tu arranges ça. Je veux avoir un frère. Et je veux que tu me sauves. Compris ? »

Chris hocha machinalement la tête.

« - Bien » sourit la Source. « Bon, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, je ferais mieux de retourner dans le Futur. Mais je reviendrai si rien ne change et je te botterai le derrière, compris ? »

« - Oui » sourit Chris.

« - Bien. » Wyatt lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Bonne chance, petit frère. »

Sur ces mots, la Source s'éclipsa au grenier et créa le portail vers son temps. Il le traversa, emplit d'un sentiment de paix pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

N/T :** Je publierai cette traduction les lundi, mercredi et samedi de chaque semaine, aussi longtemps que possible.  
Si je n'arrive pas à tenir la cadence, je passerais aux mercredis et dimanches.**

Prochaine publication :** samedi 28 avril.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 1h20  
**Début-Fin :** 07/11/11  
**Relecture :** 50 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 3  
**Nombre de mots : **1 724  
**Date de publication :** 25/04/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus, ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/N : **« Techniquement, c'était censé être un OS, mais j'ai quelques idées pour cette histoire. »  
**N/T :** Quelques idées sacrément farfelues, si vous voulez mon avis xD**

* * *

le lézard bleu :** Merci beaucoup =D  
(**PS.** J'A-DORE ton pseudo. Le lézard bleu...la classe ^^)**

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !  
**Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Toutefois, ce sentiment disparut quand Wyatt arriva dans le grenier. Il était dans le Futur – il en était sûr – mais pas dans le sien. Le Livre des Ombres était un hologramme et cet endroit ressemblait à un musée. Il avait fait du manoir son quartier général. Wyatt se demanda brièvement si les changements avaient déjà eu lieu, mais écarta rapidement cette idée. Chris n'avait pas eu le temps de modifier quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Et il se souvenait encore de son monde.

« - Mon Seigneur ? » appela une voix hésitante. Wyatt se tourna vers la source du bruit. À quelques pas de lui se tenait un démon. Un démon d'un rang très faible – en tout cas, dans son temps.

« - Quoi ? » rétorqua la Source. Ce genre de démon était si bas dans la hiérarchie qu'ils n'osaient même pas lui parler, habituellement.

Le démon voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il n'en eut pas l'opportunité car quelqu'un miroita dans le grenier. Les sourcils de Wyatt se levèrent incroyablement haut. Maintenant, ça devenait intéressant.

Le nouvel arrivant regarda Wyatt et fit un pas en arrière. Puis il le fusilla du regard.

_« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_

« - Mon Seigneur ? » Les yeux du démon papillonnaient confusément entre les deux Sources.

L'_autre Wyatt_ arracha son regard de son double et le regarda.

_« - L'avez-vous ? »_ gronda-t-il.

Le démon déglutit. « La Résistance est arrivée la première... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La boule d'énergie mit fin à sa vie assez douloureusement.

Les deux Wyatt se fixèrent.

« - Tu es moi » dirent-ils enfin, au même moment.

La Source sourit. « Je suis d'une ligne temporelle différente. La formule a dû mal tourner. » Silence. Wyatt décida d'engager une petite conversation.« Alors. La Résistance ? »

L'_autre Source_ siffla et répondit avec colère. _« Elle fait de ma vie un Enfer. Je suis sûr __que ton Chris fait la même chose. »_

Wyatt cilla puis se mit à rire. Bruyamment. Il commençait vraiment à apprécier ce gamin. Dans ce temps, _Wyatt_ avait plus de puissance de feu, une lutte et un but. Lui, de son côté, avait fini et s'ennuyait. Il avait conquit le monde et n'avait plus rien à faire. Pas de Résistance à combattre, personne pour se dresser contre lui. Enfin, techniquement, il y avait Léo, mais il ne comptait pas vraiment pour lui.

_« - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »_ grommela son double.

« - Je n'ai pas de frère » expliqua-t-il en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il ne se rappelait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait autant rit. « Pas de Résistance, personne pour s'opposer à moi. »

L'_autre Wyatt_ leva un sourcil. _« Tu l'as tué ? »_ s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« - Non. Je n'ai jamais eu de frère. »

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_ s'étonna son double en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Je viens du temps que Chris a créé lorsqu'il a effacé son existence pour te sauver » soupira la Source.

Il lui fallut du temps pour digérer l'information, mais quand il le fit, l'_autre Wyatt_...sourit ?

_« - Vraiment ? »_ s'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

Wyatt le dévisagea. L'espérait-il réellement ? Il se souvenait de son sentiment de sur-protection envers Chris. Ce _Wyatt_ ne ressentait-il pas la même chose ?

« - Je viens de te dire que ton frère s'est suicidé et toi, tu es heureux ? »

L'_autre Source_ se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir. _« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai simplement imaginé le moment où je lui dirais qu'il n'avait pas à me sauver de quoi que ce soit. Et que peu importe ce qu'il changera, le résultat sera le même. »_

« - Oh. » Wyatt était quelque peu soulagé. « Alors, je devrais y aller maintenant. Tu sais, des sorciers à tuer, un monde à diriger, ce genre de trucs. »

_« - Oui, tu devrais »_ approuva froidement l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - Dans ce cas, à un de ces jours. » La Source sourit en se dirigeant vers le Triquestre sur le mur. Il chuchota une formule et le portail s'ouvrit.

Ensuite, il fut poussé à travers.

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** lundi 30 avril.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 35 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 23/11/11  
**Relecture :** 30 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots : **1 029  
**Date de publication :** 28/04/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Wyatt atterrit sur le sol. Où ? Dans le grenier, bien sûr.

_Ça commence à faire cliché_, pensa la Source avant de se plaindre à haute voix. « Aïe. »

_« - Ouais »_ approuva une même voix à côté de lui.

Wyatt cilla et regarda son autre version. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Il ne pouvait pas dérailler comme ça et se mettre à balancer des gens à travers des portails. Il était sur le point d'exprimer sa fureur lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de pas venant de l'escalier. Il balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher, quand il repéra Chris, debout près du livre et bouche bée, devant eux. La Source lui sourit, puis se rendit invisible avec son double.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »_ demanda l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - La ferme ! » siffla Wyatt.

À cet instant, Piper entra dans le grenier en tenant un bébé dans les bras.

_« - Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi ça ? »_ murmura l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - La ferme ! » répéta la Source.

« - Tout va bien, Chris ? » s'enquit Piper en examinant le grenier avec un froncement de sourcils.

Chris arracha son regard de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux versions de Wyatt et la regarda innocemment.

« - C'est bon, désolé. J'ai seulement laissé tomber le Livre. »

Le regard qu'elle lui servit indiquait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais Piper haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

« - Sois plus prudent la prochaine fois » lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Chris la regarda partir, légèrement vexé. Wyatt poussa un soupir de soulagement et abaissa son invisibilité.

_« - Christopher ! »_ grogna l'_autre Wyatt_ en se levant. L'Être de Lumière grimaça et l'observa d'un air hésitant.

« - Oh, fiche-lui la paix » intervint la Source. « Il a suffisamment à faire sans tes remontrances. »

L'_autre Wyatt_ se tourna et lui adressa un regard mortel, mais il n'ajouta rien et détailla son frère pour s'assurer sur son état.

« - Je vais bien » assura sèchement l'Être de Lumière en reculant d'un pas.

_« - Mon œil, oui ! »_ hurla le frère de Chris.

Wyatt le regarda avec étonnement. Était-il encore blessé ? « Tu as besoin d'être guéri ? »

« - Non. » Chris lui servit un léger sourire. « Ça ira, _Wy _» assura-t-il à son frère.

_« - Tu as intérêt »_ marmonna l'_autre Source_.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » se renseigna Chris en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu étais censé revenir dans ton temps, pas ramener mon frère ici avec toi. »

« - C'est de sa faute, s'il est là » s'indigna Wyatt en se levant et en se dépoussiérant.

_« - Hey ! »_ se plaignit son double.

« - Et j'ignore comment j'ai fini dans ton Futur. » Il fit un signe vers le Mur. « Y a-t-il un sort pour me renvoyer ? »

« - Normalement. » Chris examina rapidement le Livre des Sorts et récita une formule. « Ça devrait suffire » dit-il en observant le mur lumineux.

« - Merci. » Wyatt sourit, puis le traversa.

_« - Viens »_ ordonna l'_autre Source_ en traînant son frère vers le portail.

« - Quoi ? Non, _Wyatt_, je n'ai pas... » Il ne fut pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase car il fut poussé dans le portail lumineux.

L'_autre Wyatt _sourit et le suivit.

* * *

Prochain chapitre:** mercredi 2 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 1h  
**Début-Fin :** 24/11/11  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 803  
**Date de publication :** 30/04/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/N : **À la question **"pourquoi _Wyatt_ l'a-t-il poussé dans le portail ?"** Redzik répond : « Hum, voyons. Il était inquiet pour son frère et voulait en savoir plus sur lui et sur ce qu'il faisait. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »**

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – autre Chris.

* * *

le lezard bleu : Merci =D

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**__  
Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le sourire de Wyatt s'évapora en arrivant dans le grenier, où deux hommes préparaient une potion. Derrière lui, Chris trébucha en essayant de reprendre son équilibre après la fin de son passage dans le portail.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! » se renfrogna l'Être de Lumière quand _Wyatt_ arriva.

_« - Peu importe »_ commenta _Wyatt_ en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Tu es là, de toute façon. »_

**« - Qui êtes vous ? »**

Tous les voyageurs se tournèrent vers celui qui avait posé cette question d'un ton impérieux. C'était **Wyatt** – mais ô combien différent des deux autres versions. Il ne portait pas de noir et ses cheveux étaient courts.

_« - C'est tellement bizarre »_ commenta l'_autre Chris_.

« - Ignorez-nous » répondit l'Être de Lumière aux deux autres, qui les regardaient d'un air stupéfait. « On s'en va bientôt. »

« - Oh, allez Chris. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? » sourit Wyatt. « Nous venons de lignes temporelles différentes. Et nous n'arrivons pas à faire la formule fonctionner correctement. »

« - C'est ça » marmonna sarcastiquement Chris. Wyatt lui fit un clin d'œil.

_« - Il n'y a rien de mal avec la formule »_ protesta l'_autre Wyatt_ en marchant vers le Livre des Ombres. _« Je vais vous montrer. »_

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une... » commença Chris, mais le Livre s'était déjà refermé et éloigné de l'_autre Source_. « ...bonne idée. »

Les yeux des **Wyatt** et _Chris_ de ce temps s'élargirent.

_« - Tu es maléfique »_ souffla l'_autre Chris_.

_« - Je ne suis pas maléfique ! »_ s'exclama l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - Stade du déni ? » chuchota Wyatt d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que les autres l'entendent.

Chris secoua la tête. « Non. »

_« - Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal ! »_ poursuivit _Wyatt_.

« - Ça » souligna Chris.

« - Oh. » La Source sourit. « Eh bien, au moins, il semblerait que tu aies réussi à le sauver. »

L'Être de Lumière observa le duo abasourdi. « Ouais. »

_« - Je ne veux pas être sauvé ! »_ bouda_ Wyatt_.

Wyatt et Chris le dévisagèrent, incrédules. L'_autre Wyatt_ boudait vraiment !

« - Tu sais » commença Wyatt d'un air taquin. « Si tu arrives à faire bouder la Source, je ne veux pas de toi. J'ai une image à conserver. »

Chris fut secoué d'un rire, puis ramassa le Livre par terre.

« - Espérons que ça fonctionne, cette fois-ci » pria-t-il en adressant à Wyatt un regard appuyé.

« - Je suis sûr que si » assura ce dernier en faisant un geste pour dire au revoir aux deux autres versions.

_« - Je ne veux pas être sauvé »_ bougonna l'_autre Wyatt_ en traînant des pieds jusqu'au portail.

Chris sourit et poussa – pas vraiment en douceur – son grand frère à travers.

**« - Chris ! »** admonesta le **Wyatt** de ce temps.

« - Quoi ? » se défendit l'Être de Lumière en le regardant innocemment. « Il le méritait. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre:** samedi 5 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 35 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 24/11/11  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 863  
**Date de publication :** 02/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Le lezard bleu : **Oui, entre les Chris et les Wyatt on se perd un peu parfois, mais il faut s'accrocher =D**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris ^^**_  
_Bonne lecture !  
(Et bonne nuit…)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Wyatt arriva dans le grenier, regarda autour de lui et sourit.

« - Hey, Léo. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Le Fondateur leva un sourcil. « Tu es déjà de retour ? »

À cet instant, _Wyatt_ s'écrasa contre son autre version.

« - Aïe ! » se plaignit la Source. « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

_« - Chris »_ siffla l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - Chris ? » Les yeux de Léo se plissèrent sous la colère. Le choc de voir deux versions de son fils fut bien vite oublié.

L'Être de Lumière sortit du portail, en adressant un sourire narquois à son frère.

« - Ça t'apprendra à... »

« - Toi ! » grogna le Fondateur, qui se précipita vers lui en levant les poings. Avant que quiconque ne put réagir, il frappa Chris au visage.

« - Quoi ? »

Chris cilla en regardant Léo depuis sa position, vautré sur le sol. Le Fondateur vint à nouveau vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne puise porter un autre coup, une paire de mains le traîna loin de l'Être de Lumière.

« - Désolé » Wyatt sourit d'un air penaud et guérit le saignement de nez de Chris.

« - Laisse-moi partir, Wyatt ! » hurla Léo en tentant de se libérer. « Je vais le tuer ! »

_« - Je vais _te_ tuer si tu le touches à nouveau ! »_ rugit l'_autre Source_.

« - Quoi ? » Léo cessa de se débattre, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

_« - Est-ce que ça va, Chris ? »_ demanda _le grand frère_.

« - Ouais. » Le jeune homme se redressa en se frottant la mâchoire.

L'_autre Source_ grogna et repoussa Léo un peu plus loin. Puis, dans une posture protectrice, il se plaça près de son frère.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le Fondateur, un peu perdu.

« - Il se passe, Léo, que j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait » expliqua Wyatt en désignant Chris. « Lui. »

Le Fondateur fronça les sourcils. « Lui ? »

« - Mon Dieu, regarde-le ! » s'exclama Wyatt. « Comment avez-vous pu être aussi stupides ? Aussi aveugles ? Votre ignorance lui a coûté la vie. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Léo s'approfondit. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - C'est mon frère. »

« - Ton quoi ? » La première réaction de Léo fut de rire, mais au regard que son fils lui adressa et aux éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de son autre version, il la reconsidéra et regarda Chris. Il le regarda vraiment. Et il vit tout. Ils avaient été vraiment aveugles. « Oh. Mais...pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? »

L'Être de Lumière leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne pouvais pas, Léo. »

« - Mais pourquoi ? » insista-t-il.

« - Et que m'as-tu dis avant que je ne repartes ? » intervint Wyatt. « Que je ne pouvais pas leur dire qui je suis. C'est la règle fondamentale du voyage dans le temps, non ? Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Nous devrions y retourner. » Il créa le portail. « Allons-y. »

« - Attendez ! » cria Léo, mais ils étaient déjà partis.

* * *

Prochain chapitre:** lundi 7 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 25 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 24/11/11  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots : **791  
**Date de publication :** 5/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Le lerzard bleu : **Salut ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite ^^**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**  
_(Je suis plutôt contente. "Alertétiquement" et "favoritiquement" parlant, cette traduction à l'air de plaire =D  
Bon, pas autant que TB, mais pas mal quand même. Alors merci ^^)_  
__Bonne lecture !_  


* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Quelque chose a vraiment foiré_, fut la première pensée qui parvint à son esprit quand Wyatt reprit connaissance.

_« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »_ gémit l'_autre Wyatt_.

_« - Je ne sais pas »_ répondit _Chris_.

La Source observa la forêt alentour. Attendez, la forêt ?

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

_« - Ouais »_ approuva l'_autre Wyatt_ en fixant _Chris_, qui les regardait tous les deux. _« Qui es-tu ? »_

* * *

« - Pourquoi sommes-nous dans une forêt ? » se demanda Chris à haute voix, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. Il gisait sur le sol et observait les arbres en réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu clocher, cette fois.

**« - Je l'ignore. **» Le visage de **Wyatt** apparut dans son champ de vision. **« Ça va ? »**

« - Euh... » Chris le détailla avec incrédulité ; il ressemblait au bon Wyatt qu'ils avaient rencontré dans un des temps précédents. « Wyatt ? »

* * *

Wyatt pouffa. « Tu ne reconnais pas ton frère ? »

_« - Bien sûr que je reconnais mon frère ! »_ s'indigna l'_autre Source. « Ce n'est pas mon frère. Enfin, c'est mon frère, mais pas _mon_ frère. »_

« - Comment peux-tu le dire ? » s'enquit Wyatt avec curiosité.

_« - Que s'est-il passé ? »_ interrompit _Chris. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous êtes deux ? »_

* * *

**« - Chris ? »** hésita **Wyatt**.** « Tu n'es pas mon Chris. »**

« - Non, effectivement » confirma l'Être de Lumière en se redressant.

**« - Qui es-tu ? »**

« - Je suis Chris. Je suis d'une ligne temporelle différente. » Il s'approcha de **Wyatt**. « Très différente. »

**« - Comment ça ? »**

* * *

« - Salut, Chris » accueillit la Source. « Je suis Wyatt Halliwell, Source de Tout le Mal. Le mec à côté peut dire la même chose. La différence entre nous, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de frère. Nous venons de lignes temporelles différentes et nous nous sommes un peu...perdus. »

_Chris_ pâlit. _« L-La Source ? »_

_« - Voilà que tu lui fais peur ! »_ sourit l'_autre Wyatt_.

* * *

« - Hum...eh bien. » Chris déglutit. « Tu...n'es pas exactement bon. »

**Wyatt** fronça les sourcils. **« Tu veux dire que je suis maléfique ? »**

« - Quelque chose comme ça. »

**« - Et toi ? »** insista **Wyatt. « Es-tu mauvais ? »**

« - Non ! » protesta Chris. « J'essayais de te sauver, mais vous – je veux dire, _ma version de toi _et ton autre version maléfique – avez eu l'idée stupide de se balader dans les temps des autres. On a dû entrer en collision d'une certaine manière. Et nous y voilà. »

**« - Tu voyageais avec mes deux versions maléfiques ? »** releva **Wyatt** avec incrédulité.

« - Oui » grimaça Chris.

**« - Mais si tu es ici... » Wyatt** le dévisagea avec horreur. **« Ça veut dire que mon Chris est avec eux ! »**

* * *

« - Tout doux » apaisa la Source. « Nous sommes peut-être maléfiques... »

_« - Je ne suis pas maléfique ! »_ gronda l'_autre Wyatt_. _Chris_ sursauta.

Wyatt soupira et continua : « Mais nous ne te ferons pas de mal. »

_« - Parle pour toi ! »_ La _seconde Source_ sourit méchamment à l'Être de Lumière. _Chris_ pâlit davantage et recula.

Wyatt lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, puis se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à son autre version.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de l'effrayer encore plus. »

_« - Bien sûr. C'est marrant. »_ L'_autre Wyatt_ haussa les épaules. _« Mon Chris ne m'a jamais craint. »_

« - Ce n'est pas ton Chris » rappela Wyatt entre les dents.

_« - D'accord, d'accord. »_ L'_autre Wyatt_ leva les mains pour signifier sa capitulation et regarda derrière son double. _« Je suis désolé, Chris. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. » _Silence._ « Chris ? »_

Ils regardèrent tous les deux autour d'eux. L'Être de Lumière avait disparu. Les deux Sources échangèrent un regard.

« - Merde. »

* * *

« - Probablement, oui » confirma Chris. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne lui feront rien. »

**Wyatt** n'était pas convaincu. **« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »**

« - Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal » répondit-il simplement.

**« - Mais ils sont maléfiques ! »** s'exclama **Wyatt**.

Chris poussa un soupir. « Très bien. Alors trouvons-les. Peux-tu sentir ton frère ? »

**« - Non »** répondit immédiatement **Wyatt. « Où qu'il soit, il n'est pas ici. Toi ? »**

Chris secoua la tête. « Je ne sens pas _mon Wyatt_, non plus. »

Il y eut un silence durant un instant.

**« - Alors »** commença finalement Wyatt**. « On fait quoi maintenant ? »**

* * *

N/T :** Un cookie à celles et ceux qui ont réussi à tout suivre du premier coup =D**

Prochain chapitre:** mercredi 9 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 40 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 25/11/11  
**Relecture :** 25 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 3  
**Nombre de mots : **1 241  
**Date de publication :** 7/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._**  
**

* * *

*Tend un plateaux de cookies virtuels très appétissants*  
_(donc, non préparés par mes soins xD)_

Pour les membres inscrits : désolée, je n'ai pas le temps d'envoyer les réponses par MP.

Kaori Jade : **Hihi, bon alors je t'en donne un pour te remercier de ta review =D**  
Le lezard bleu : **Il est là ^^  
**Chibi Mow : **Congratulations ! Non, plus sérieusement **_(je peux faire ça, moi ?) _**c'est vrai les notes du début sont vitales dans certains chapitres. Oui, oui, tu peux ^^ De rien =)  
**EroPrince :** Arf, mais c'est quand même plus marrant quand Wyatt est maléfique, non ? Mis à part le **_Chris-en-italique_** (qui me tape un peu sur le système), je les aime tous. Mais les "jumeaux/clones" maléfiques ils ont carrément la classe, quoi ^^  
Je confirme. Dans cette fanfiction, Chris est vraiment malheureux.  
J'y réfléchis encore, mais je songe à la traduire l'an prochain, si je trouve le temps et si l'auteur est d'accord et/ou joignable **_(le deuxième point étant le plus problématique, vu que le texte date de 2004 et que ça fait un an que j'attends la réponse à ma demande pour traduire un de ses OS)_**.**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, celui que Chris est en train de sauver.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

_Bonne dégustation et bonne lecture !_  
_**Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, alertes et favoris !  
Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ^^**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

« - Je ne sais pas » avoua Chris en regardant autour de lui. « On devrait rejoindre le manoir et regarder dans le Livre des Ombres. »

**« - Tu es sûr qu'on peut y arriver ? »** s'enquit **Wyatt**. **« Techniquement, on aurait dû atterrir dans le grenier, pas dans… »**

« - Chut ! » interrompit l'Être de Lumière en tendant l'oreille.

**« - Quoi ? »** chuchota **Wyatt.**

* * *

_« - Chris, reviens ici tout de suite ! »_ hurla _l'autre Wyatt_.

« - Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'il va venir, maintenant » railla l'autre Source.

_« - Oh, ferme-la »_ grogna _l'autre Wyatt_ avant de se mettre à courir dans la forêt, à la recherche de l'autre version de son frère.

* * *

« - Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruit » ordonna Chris en commençant à ramper habilement entre les arbres.

**Wyatt** le suivit en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que Chris et en se demandant où il avait appris ça. Bientôt, ils atteignirent une petite clairière où un groupe d'hommes discutaient autour d'un feu. **Wyatt** et Chris se dissimulèrent derrière des buissons, non loin de là.

**« - Qui sont-ils ? »** se demanda **Wyatt** dans un murmure.

« - Je l'ignore » répondit Chris en fronçant les sourcils. « Je vais essayer de me rapprocher. Reste là et ne bouge pas, d'accord ? »

**« - Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »** siffla **Wyatt**.

« - S'il te plaît » insista l'Être de Lumière. « Je sais ce que je fais. »

**« - Très bien, tu as trois minutes. »**

* * *

_Chris_ courait à travers la forêt, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Son frère était maléfique ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il regarda derrière lui pour vérifier s'ils – bon Dieu ! Deux Sources ! – le suivaient. Puis il entra en collision avec quelque chose. Il tomba sur le sol et leva les yeux. Un homme, dont l'apparence lui donnait des frissons, lui sourit méchamment. Derrière lui, se tenaient cinq autres hommes qui paraissaient tout aussi mauvais.

« - Eh bien » commenta l'homme en face de l'Être de Lumière. « Qu'avons-nous là ? »

* * *

**Wyatt** se déplaça légèrement, fixant attentivement le camp. Il tentait de repérer Chris, mais il semblait ne pas être là. Les trois minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à se rapprocher quand il entendit un bruit. **Wyatt** se tourna vivement et vit un homme masqué debout juste derrière lui. L'homme avait un couteau plaqué contre la gorge et **Wyatt** fut surpris de réaliser que s'était Chris qui le maintenait.

« - Pas un mot » siffla l'Être de Lumière dans l'oreille de l'inconnu avant de le pousser sur le côté. « Bouge. »

Ils établirent rapidement une certaine distance entre eux et le camp. Lorsque Chris jugea qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, il lâcha l'homme et recula.

« - Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi est-ce que vous nous suiviez ? » demanda gravement Chris.

« - Tu n'as pas changé, Christopher » sourit l'étranger en ôtant sa capuche.

Les mâchoires de Chris et de **Wyatt** se décrochèrent.

* * *

_Chris_ mettait son cerveau à rude épreuve son cerveau pour trouver une solution à sa situation actuelle, mais rien ne lui vint. Franchement, ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous étiez jeté dans un autre monde avec deux versions maléfiques de votre frère, attaqué par des bandits et avant tout soucieux de ne pas exposer la magie. Une minute, pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter de ça ? Le garçon se traîna loin des hommes jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Les hommes se mirent à rire.

« - Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, mon garçon » déclara l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans un peu plus tôt, en s'approchant. « Alors n'essaie même pas. » Il leva la main vers _Chris_, mais fut projeté sur ses autres compagnons.

Ils entendirent tous un grondement menaçant. _« Éloignez-vous de lui ! »_

* * *

N/T :** Bon, je suis dans le crottin jusqu'au cou puisque je n'aurai pas internet chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. **_(Dans le meilleur des scénarios, deux-trois jours et dans le pire…deux-trois mois.)_** Donc je publierai vendredi dans l'après-midi. Enfin, je vais essayer...  
Disons que pour les prochain(e)s jours/semaines/mois, je publierai quand un ordi avec internet me tombera sous la main, peu importe la date ou l'heure. Et pour les réponses aux reviews… Là encore, je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne garantis rien.**

Prochain chapitre :** vendredi 11 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 40 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 21/01/12  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots : **1325  
**Date de publication :** 9/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T : **Désolée pour le retard ^^ **_(Pas taper !)_** Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai "décidé" de publier le prochain chapitre dès demain !**

* * *

EroPrince :** Pour "l'homme capuchonné", réponse dans ce chapitre ^^ Cette petite séparation du groupe apporte un souffle nouveau à cette fanfiction.  
**Alyceis :** De rien =) En tant qu'ancienne anglophobe, je me suis dit que ce serait bien de guider mes compatriotes lecteurs vers la Lumière ^^  
**Chibi Mow :** Ah, ça c'est Le Mal. Ça mériterait presque le pilori x) Oh ça peut aller, je relis mes grands classiques et je "révise" un peu ^^ **_(Beurk)_** À part les fanfictions, il n'y a pas beaucoup de désavantages. J'aurais **_(presque)_** pu m'y habituer =D  
**Le lezard bleu : **Hum... ****Parce que c'est marrant ?**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

**_Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris. Ça me fait super plaisir ^^_**  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_L'autre Wyatt _était vraiment furieux. Peu importait que ce _Chris_ soit une autre version. Il restait son petit frère. Et ces hommes le menaçait. _L'autre Source_ se plaça en face de _Chris_ et attendit un geste des bandits.

Ces derniers le regardèrent avec un mélange de choc et de peur avant de fuir. _Chris_ le fixait lui aussi de cette manière, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit la deuxième version de son frère le dévisager avec inquiétude.

« - Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » s'enquit-il Wyatt. L'_Être de lumière_ secoua la tête.

_« - Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé »_ s'excusa _l'autre Wyatt_ d'un air penaud. _« Ce __n'était pas intentionnel. Enfin si, ça l'était, mais tu sais, mon Chris n'a jamais eu peur de moi et je ne pensais pas que ce serait ton cas et...je suis désolé ? »_

_« - C'est bon »_ réussit à souffler _Chris._

« - Pourquoi tu ne les as pas achevé ? » demanda la Source. « Ça aurait été marrant. »

_« - C'est toi qui ne voulait pas l'effrayer davantage »_ rappela _l'autre Wyatt_ en le fusillant du regard.

« - Oh » souffla Wyatt en jetant un coup d'oeil à _Chris._ « Exact. »

_« - Alors... »_ commença prudemment l'Être de Lumière._ « Vous n'allez pas... »_

« - Nan » sourit la Source. « Nous te livrerons sain et sauf à ton frère. Enfin, si on le trouve, bien sûr. »

_« - Tu n'arrives pas à le sentir ici , n'est-ce pas ? » _se renseigna _l'autre Wyatt_.

_« - Non »_ confirma _Chris_ en secouant la tête.

_« - Donc cela signifie qu'ils ne sont pas ici »_ soupira la _deuxième Source_. _« Trouvons __le Livre. »_

* * *

« - Léo ? » s'exclama Chris en état de choc.

**« - Papa ? »** demanda **Wyatt** au même moment.

Le Fondateur sourit chaleureusement à **Wyatt** puis lança un regard noir à Chris.

« - Tu en as mis, du temps. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait cet horrible pressentiment...

« - Pendant trois ans, j'ai attendu ici que tu viennes me sauver ! » s'écria Léo avant de sourire à nouveau à **Wyatt.** « Et tu es là. Je savais que tu finirais par revenir. Tu ne peux pas être mauvais, pas vraiment. » Il lança un regard sévère à l'Être de Lumière. « Christopher n'a jamais compris cela. »

**Wyatt** regarda son frère d'un air perdu.

Chris serra les dents, ses craintes se voyant confirmés.

« - Ce n'est pas notre _Wyatt_. Il vient d'une autre ligne temporelle. »

« - Quoi ? » Le Fondateur le foudroya du regard. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ! »

« - Parce que c'est vrai » s'agaça Chris. « Notre _Wyatt_ est toujours la Source. Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué. »

« - Il m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs et m'a envoyé ici » répondit Leo en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors, tu n'es pas là pour me sauver ? »

« - Non » confirma l'Être de Lumière.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » releva Leo.

* * *

N/T : **Bonne nouvelle, à partir de mercredi mes publications retrouveront leur rythme normal =)**

Prochain chapitre :** mardi 15 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 25 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 21/01/12  
**Relecture :** 10 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 021  
**Date de publication :** 14/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T :** Euh... Salut ? Je suis VRAIMENT désolée. J'aurais voulu avoir une bonne excuse, mais j'avais juste...oublié.**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

_**Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris ^^  
J'ai été une méchante traductrice, mais je me rattraperais =D**_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**« - On voyageait dans le temps quand on est entré en collision et qu'on a atterri ici »** expliqua **Wyatt**.** « Et puis, on est où, d'abord ? »**

« - Oh, San Francisco vers 1773 » informa Leo d'un ton désinvolte.

« - Génial ! » soupira Chris en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

« - Voyage dans le temps, tu dis ? » releva l'ancien Fondateur en les regardant. « De quand à quand ? »

**« - De 2026 à 2010 »** répondit immédiatement **Wyatt.**

Léo attendit la réponse de Chris.

« - Toi ? »

« - Oh, tu veux que je te les raconte tous ou seulement le dernier ? »

Léo leva un sourcil curieux. « Juste le dernier, pour l'instant. »

« - Eh bien, d'une réalité alternative de – probablement – 2026 à je ne sais pas. » L'Être de Lumière haussa les épaules.

« - Tu ne sais pas ? » répéta Léo, incrédule. « Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

« - C'était à cause de Wyatt ! » s'énerva Chris.

« - Ne t'avise pas... » commença à avertir Léo.

« - Pas notre _Wyatt_ ! » Le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds. « L'autre Wyatt ! »

* * *

Ils erraient dans le bois depuis des heures maintenant.

_« - Ça ne sert à rien »_ se plaignit _Chris._ _« Il n'y a rien ici et à chaque fois qu'on __s'éclipse au grenier, on atterrit au même endroit dans la forêt. »_

« - Peut-être que nous sommes dans le grenier, mais nous avons été jeté trop loin dans le Passé pendant notre voyage » se demanda Wyatt.

_« - Ne serait-ce pas génial ? »_ renifla _l'autre Source_.

« - Essayons. » Wyatt sourit et s'éclipsa à nouveau à l'endroit où il avait fini en premier lieu. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules et le suivirent.

* * *

« - Lui ? » Léo désigna **Wyatt.**

« - Non ! » souffla impatiemment Chris. « Une autre Source-Wyatt. »

« - Une autre... » La voix de Léo s'étouffa. « Tu voyages avec deux Sources ? »

« - Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix » grommela-t-il.

**« - Quoi qu'il en soit »** intervint **Wyatt.** **« Sais-tu où est le manoir ? Ou plutôt, où il sera ? »**

« - Pas loin d'ici » dit Léo en haussant les épaules. « En fait, vous êtes tombés dessus. »

« - Allons-y, alors » incita Chris en revenant sur ses pas.

* * *

_« - Et maintenant ? »_ demanda _l'autre Source_ avec scepticisme pendant que son double dessinait le Triquestre sur le sol.

« - On va dans le Futur et on continue à chercher. »

_Chris_ fronça les sourcils. _« Ne devrait-on pas attendre ici ? »_

« - Quelque part, je doute que vos frères soient assis à attendre » expliqua Wyatt. « On aura plus de chance de se rentrer dedans une nouvelle fois ou de les trouver si on voyage. »

_« - Un endroit en particulier ? »_ demanda l'_autre Wyatt._

« - Je me disais qu'on pourrait revenir dans mon temps et demander à Léo » exposa la Source en haussant les épaules.

_« - Alors, allons-y. »_

* * *

**« - Et comment comptes-tu dessiner un Triquestre sur un mur inexistant ? »** s'enquit **Wyatt.**

« - On a pas besoin de mur » fit remarquer Chris en ramassant un bâton pour le dessiner sur le sol.

**« - Et où allons-nous ? »**

« - Peut-être dans ton temps ? » proposa Chris. « On pourra regarder dans le Livre et planifier quelque chose après. »

« - Ça à l'air bien » sourit Léo.

L'Être de Lumière lui lança un regard noir. « Tu ne viens pas. »

**« - Quoi ? »** s'étonna **Wyatt.**

« - Bien sûr que si, Christopher » sourit à nouveau Léo. « Si tu veux m'en empêcher, tu devras me tuer. »

« - Ne me tente pas » grogna Chris.

Le sourire de Léo s'évapora.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** jeudi 17 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 30 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 21/01/12  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots : **974  
**Date de publication :** 16/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

_Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ils arrivèrent dans le grenier ; ils réussirent même à y être au temps qu'ils désiraient. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Pendant que Léo les fixaient curieusement, le portail au plafond se referma.

« - Eh bien, c'était inattendu » commenta Wyatt en essayant de s'asseoir. « Aïe ! »

_« - Toi et tes idées »_ gémit l'_autre Wyatt_ en se déplaçant également. _« Quand ce sera fini, je te tuerai. Ça va, Chris ? »_

_« - Ouais. »_ L'Être de Lumière se redressa et regarda autour de lui. _« C'est...différent. »_

« - Bienvenue dans mon monde » sourit Wyatt. « Contente-toi de rester tout près, c'est très dangereux ici. »

Léo croisa les bras et leva un sourcil. « Alors. Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a à peine quelques minutes, vous partiez avant que je ne puisse demander quoique ce soit à Chris et maintenant vous êtes de retour avec son autre version. »

_« - Et mon avertissement tient toujours »_ grogna l'_autre Source_. _« Touche-le et tu mourras. »_

« - D'accord, d'accord » apaisa le Fondateur en levant les mains et en reculant. « Alors ? »

* * *

**« - Bon, ce n'est ****certainement**** pas mon temps »** constata **Wyatt** en balayant le grenier sombre du regard.

« - Chut ! » ordonna Chris en regardant précipitamment autour de lui.

Pas de démon, bien. Mais cela ne durera pas.

« - Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps » murmura Léo, comme pour confirmer ses pensées.

**« - Pourquoi cet endroit ressemble à un musée ? »** demanda **Wyatt** en inspectant les environs.

« - Wyatt ! » siffla l'Être de Lumière.

**« - Quoi ? »** se plaignit **Wyatt.** **« Pourquoi vous êtes tellement nerveux, tous les deux ? Il n'y a rien... »** À ce moment, six démons miroitèrent. **« Oh. »**

* * *

« - C'est intéressant » commenta Léo, quand Wyatt eut terminé l'histoire. « Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous puissiez faire, à part essayer de les rencontrer quelque part. »

_« - Dans ce cas, on devrait faire une liste des endroits où ils pourraient se rendre et aller les chercher là-bas »_ proposa _Chris._

_« - Et j'ai un endroit où ils pourraient être »_ sourit l'_autre Wyatt_.

* * *

**« - Il y en a trop ! »** hurla **Wyatt** par-dessus le bruit de la lutte. Aux six démons précédents, cinq autres s'étaient ajoutés. Et ils commençaient à essayer de les tuer.

« - Si tu n'avais pas annoncé au monde entier que nous étions là, on aurait pas eu ce problème » répondit Chris d'un ton sarcastique en renvoyant une boule d'énergie à un démon. « Lève ton bouclier et mets-toi près du Triquestre. Lorsque le portail s'ouvriras, tu sautes. »

**Wyatt** fronça les sourcils. **« Et toi ? »**

« - Je serai juste derrière toi. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici. »

**« - Et papa ? »**

« - Quoi, Léo ? » s'agaça Chris. « Pour commencer, il ne devrait même pas être là ! »

« - Oh, merci beaucoup » s'écria l'ancien Fondateur, derrière le canapé.

Chris renifla. « Tu peux le sauver, si tu veux, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

**« - Quand on sortira de là, on en parlera »** promis **Wyatt.** **« Je suis prêt. »**

« - Alors, allons-y. »

Chris commença à réciter la formule tout en repoussant les démons par télékinésie. Le Triquestre s'illumina sur le mur et ils sautèrent à travers.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** samedi 19 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 25 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 867  
**Date de publication :** 17/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 25/04/12


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T : **La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Whoooooooo.**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« - Tu es sûr ? » demanda Wyatt.

_« - Oui et tu sais que j'ai raison » _soupira l'_autre Wyatt._

Wyatt eut un petit rire. « Oui, mais je doute qu'il prenne le risque que les sœurs Halliwell le découvre. »

_« - Oui, il le prendra »_ sourit l'_autre Wyatt_.

_« - Alors, allons-y »_ s'impatienta _Chris._

* * *

Ils trébuchèrent à travers le portail. Quelques boules d'énergie volèrent derrière eux ; heureusement, personne ne fut touché.

**Wyatt** se dépoussiéra.

**« - Bon Dieu ! C'était un combat d'Enfer. »**

« - Ce n'était rien » sourit Léo.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, inspecta la pièce du regard et gémit intérieurement en repérant les sœurs Halliwell qui les fixaient, abasourdies.

« - Chris ? » demanda Piper, perdue et un peu en colère.

« - Pas le temps. » L'Être de Lumière se dirigea vers le Livre des Ombres. « Je vous raconterai plus tard, mais là, on doit y aller. » Il récita la formule du Livre et le mur s'illumina de nouveau. « Allons-y » dit-il à **Wyatt** et Léo.

**« - C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer »** sourit **Wyatt,** avant que Chris ne le traîne avec Léo dans le portail.

* * *

Les Sœurs fixaient bêtement le mur.

« - Était-ce... » commença Paige avant que s'interrompre quand le mur s'éclaira une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« - Oh. » Wyatt sourit d'un air penaud lorsque lui, son autre version et l'autre version de Chris arrivèrent dans le grenier pour tomber sur trois sœurs médusées. « Grillés. Hé, là-bas. Est-ce que Chris et mon autre version étaient là, par hasard ? »

« - Ils étaient ici il y a quelques secondes... » parvint à articuler Phoebe.

_« - Je te l'avais dit »_ sourit l'_autre Wyatt_ avec suffisance. _« Suivons-les. »_

La Source arrêta son double au moment où celui-ci fît un pas vers le Livre, lui adressant un regard significatif.

« - Laisse _Chris_ manipuler le Livre. »

_« - Oh, c'est vrai. »_

L'_Être de Lumière_ leur servit un regard méfiant et se rendit jusqu'au Livre des Ombres. Il lut le sort et le portail s'ouvrit.

« - N'essayez pas de nous suivre » avertit Wyatt. « Attendez. Chris vous expliquera tout quand on le trouvera. Au revoir. »

Sur ce, ils disparurent tous les trois.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** lundi 21 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 20 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 10 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 686  
**Date de publication :** 19/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T :** Alors, ça va ? On ne se perd pas trop entre les Wyatt, les Chris et les Léo ? Tant mieux ! Parce que ça se complique ^^**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
Léo – Fondateur, père de Wyatt.  
_Léo_ – père de _Wyatt_ et Chris.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

« - Encore toi » gémit Chris quand ils arrivèrent dans le grenier.

« - Vous venez de les manquer » informa Léo en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est moi ? Et **Wyatt**, tu as l'air différent. »

« - Tu sais où ils sont allés ? » demanda l'Être de Lumière.

« - Ton frère a pensé que tu pourrais être allé dans le Passé. Tu sais, à l'époque où tu essayais de sauver Wyatt. »

**« - De me sauver ? »** répéta **Wyatt**, confus.

_« - Tu es allé dans le Passé pour sauver Wyatt ? »_ demanda _Léo,_ dévisageant son fils cadet d'un air incrédule.

Chris les ignora. « On en revient. Tu sais où ils iront après ça ? »

Le Fondateur haussa les épaules. « Non, mais ils ont commencé à faire les liste des endroits possibles où tu aurais pu aller. »

« - Génial ! » soupira Chris.

**« - Puis-je suggérer l'endroit suivant ? »** demanda **Wyatt.**

* * *

« - Merde ! » s'écria Wyatt en se jetant par terre pour éviter une salve de boules d'énergie.

_« - Comment osez-vous ! »_ rugit l'_autre Source_. Les démons hésitèrent.

« - Lord ? » demanda l'un d'eux. L'_autre Wyatt_ grogna et vainquit d'un coup tous les démons, hormis celui qui parlait.

_« - Tu ferais bien d'avoir de bonnes explications pour ça »_ menaça l'_autre Source_.

« - M-mon S-Seigneur » bégaya le démon. « Il... Il y avait... Le Chef de la Résistance était là et nous avons essayé de le capturer, mais il avait de l'aide et ils se sont défendus et... Ils se sont échappés grâce à un portail, alors on a pensé qu'ils étaient revenus et... »

_« - Vous. Avez. Attaqué. Mon. Frère ? »_ releva l'_autre Wyatt_ d'une voix un peu trop calme.

Le démon pâlit. « N-nous avons tenté de ne pas le blesser, mais après le combat a commencé et... »

_« - Assez ! »_ hurla l'_autre Wyatt_. Le démon déglutit à grande peine. _« Tu resteras attendre ici. S'il revient ici, tu t'assures qu'il reste en vie – sain et sauf. Me suis-je fait comprendre ? »_

« - O-oui, mon Seigneur. »

_« - Bien. »_ L'_autre Source_ se tourna vers ses deux compagnons. _« Alors, où allons-nous, maintenant ? »_

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** mercredi 23 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 15 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 9 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 678  
**Date de publication :** 21/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Note de l'auteure :** « Il y a deux versions de Léo.  
D'abord le **Léo** qui vit dans le grenier et qui est le père du **Wyatt-sans-frère**. Il a rencontré **Chris** dans le Passé, quand il essayait de sauver **_Wyatt__**.**_** Ensuite, **Chris** a fait en sorte de ne jamais naître, donc **Léo** ne l'a plus revu jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive avec les deux Sources.  
L'**_autre Léo_**, que **Chris** et Wyatt ont rencontré dans la forêt, est le père de la **_Source-Wyatt_** et de **Chris**.**** Donc il a connu **Chris** toute sa vie, mais il ignore que **Chris** est parti dans le Passé pour sauver **_Wyatt._** »**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
Léo – Fondateur, père de Wyatt.  
_Léo_ – père de _Wyatt_ et Chris.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**« - Avant qu'on parte »** intervint nonchalamment **Wyatt.** **« ****Qu'y**** a-t-il entre toi et Léo ? »**

« - Franchement, **Wyatt** » soupira Chris. « Ce serait mieux si on ne parlait pas de ça. »

**« - Tu ferais mieux de commencer à parler où nous n'irons nulle part »** trancha **Wyatt** d'un ton menaçant.

« - Très bien ! » rétorqua l'Être de Lumière avant de désigner le Fondateur. « La dernière fois que j'étais ici, il a voulu me tuer alors qu'il ne m'as connu que pendant quelques mois et lui... » Cette fois, il montra le _Léo_ avec lequel ils voyageaient. « Il ne me connait pas du tout. Il n'a jamais été un père pour moi, alors pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper de lui ? »

**Wyatt** en resta coi.

**« - Te tuer ? »**

« - Eh bien » sourit Léo d'un air penaud. « Il m'a envoyé à Walhalla. »

_« - Quoi ? »_ s'écria l'_autre Léo_.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne laisseras pas ça passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Léo le regarda à travers ses yeux plissés.

« - Alors tu m'as envoyé à Walhalla. »

« - Oui ! » s'exclama Chris. « Content ? Maintenant, allons-y. »

* * *

_« - Eh bien... »_ commença timidement _Chris_ avant de s'arrêter quand les deux Sources se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Allez » encouragea Wyatt.

_« - On pourrait aller... » Chris_ n'eut pas le temps de finir car un groupe d'individus apparut dans le grenier, créant immédiatement un énorme chaos. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient partis. _Chris_ avec eux.

« - C'était quoi, ça ? » s'enquit une Source un peu perdue.

_« - La Résistance »_ grogna l'_autre Wyatt_.

« - Tu peux les suivre ? »

_« - Si je pouvais, il n'y aurait plus de Résistance » _soupira l'_autre Wyatt. « Chris les cache bien. Maintenant, on ne peut qu'espérer qu'il reviendra ici par lui-même. »_

* * *

_« - Lâchez-moi ! »_ s'écria _Chris_ en luttant contre les deux hommes qui le tenaient.

« - Bon sang, Chris, calme-toi » dit l'un deux en le libérant. Le second desserra également son sa prise.

_« - Qui êtes-vous ? » _demanda l'_Être de Lumière_ en s'éloignant d'eux.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Comment ça, qui sommes-nous ? Chris, que se passe-t-il ? »

_« - Qui êtes-vous ? »_ répéta _Chris _plus fortement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« - Peut-être que se serait mieux si Mike te consultait » proposa l'un d'eux en levant lentement le bras vers celui de _Chris_.

_« - Non ! »_ sursauta l_'Être du Lumière_ avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

« - À ton avis, on va attendre combien de temps ? » s'enquit la Source en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_« - Pas longtemps »_ répondit l'_autre Wyatt_ en faisant les cent pas. _« Il peut s'éclipser quand il veut. »_

Comme s'il les avait entendu, _Chris_ s'éclipsa dans le grenier.

Wyatt lui sourit.

« - Tu es là. »

_« - Dieu merci. »_ L'_autre Source_ se dirigea vers le jeune garçon et l'enlaça. _« Ils t'ont __fait du mal ? »_

L'_Être de Lumière_ secoua la tête et retourna l'étreinte, oubliant momentanément qu'il enlaçait la Source.

_« - C'est bon »_ apaisa l'_autre Wyatt_. _« Mon Chris est leur Chef, donc ils ne t'auraient probablement pas blessé, de toute façon. D'accord ? » Chris_ acquiesça. _« Bon, on va te ramener à ton frère. Tu avais une idée de l'endroit où on devrait aller après, non ? »_

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** samedi 26 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 30 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 078  
**Date de publication :** 23/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Wyatt** fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. **« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête. »** Le grenier dans lequel ils se trouvaient était sombre et presque vide.

« - Au moins, ce n'est pas mon temps » positiva Chris en haussant les épaules.

« - Hourra » railla Léo.

« - Oh, tais-toi ! » grogna Chris.

« - Voyons, voyons. Qu'avons-nous là ? » intervint une voix amusée venue de la porte. Les trois voyageurs se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix. **Wyatt** fronça les sourcils, Léo renifla d'incrédulité et Chris la dévisagea.

* * *

_« - Pas l'endroit que j'avais en tête »_ commenta nerveusement _Chris_ en s'attendant à ce que les deux Sources lui crient dessus. Devant eux, près du Livre, se tenait un Wyatt – un bon Wyatt – qui tournait violemment les pages en jurant dans un souffle de frustration.

La Source apaisa le jeune garçon. « C'est bon. »

L'_autre Source_ se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre bonne version de lui-même.

Wyatt sursauta et les fixa en plissant les yeux. Puis il repéra _Chris_ et pâlit. « Ch-Chris. Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Un peu perdu, _Chris_ fronça les sourcils. « Wyatt ? » Est-ce que Wyatt avait peur de lui ? Pourquoi ?

« - Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! » marmonna Wyatt. « Je t'ai dit que je te sauverai, mais si tu oses me suivre ici, je vais te tuer ! »

L'_Être de Lumière_ pâlit à son tour et recula. _« Quoi ? »_

« - Whoa ! » La Source s'interposa entre eux. « Ceci n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas ton Chris : nous sommes d'une autre ligne temporelle. On est un peu perdu, alors continue ce que tu fais et on va juste... » Il fut interrompu par un rire de son autre version maléfique.

_« - Oh mon Dieu, c'est teeeellement bon ! »_ Le rire de l'_autre Source_ redoubla d'intensité. _« Si seulement mon Chris était là ! »_

« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » grommela le bon Wyatt.

_« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda _Chris_ en regardant la _Source_ qui riait. Wyatt se contenta de lever un sourcil curieux.

* * *

« - Tu es...moi » remarqua Chris en faisant lentement le tour de son autre version, toute de noir vêtue.

**« - Plus que tu n'es moi »** lui sourit l'**autre Chris** avant de se tourner vers les autres hommes. **« Et Wyatt, c'est un teeeeel déplaisir de te voir, sachant que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu as menacé de me tuer. Et Léo, je pensais que je t'avais déjà tué. »**

« - Nous sommes d'une ligne temporelle différente » informa rapidement Chris. « Où est ton Wyatt ? »

**« - Dans le Passé, à essayer de me sauver »** ricana l'**autre Chris. « Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à sauver. »**

**« - Tu es maléfique »** murmura **Wyatt**, incrédule.

**« - Je ne suis pas maléfique. Il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal » **se renfrogna l'**autre Chris.**

« - Tout est une question de pouvoir » dit l'Être de Lumière en même temps que son double.

**« - Oui ! »** s'écria joyeusement l'**autre Chris**.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! » Chris laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Il tituba jusqu'au mur et se laissa glisser contre lui. « Je suis... Tu es la Source. »

* * *

_« - N'est-ce pas évident ? »_ répondit l'_autre Source_ en riant encore. _« Son Chris est – ce que vous appelez – maléfique. »_

« - Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'écria le bon Wyatt.

_« - Quoi ? » Chris_ les dévisagea, sous le choc, puis il gémit. _« C'est trop. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »_

« - Ça ira. » La Source lui tapota l'épaule d'une manière rassurante. « Ignore-le. »

_« - Hé ! »_ s'offensa l'_autre Source_.

« - Et puis, pourquoi êtes-vous deux ? » demanda curieusement le bon Wyatt.

Wyatt soupira et expliqua.

* * *

**Wyatt** se plaça au-dessus de Chris, inquiet. **« Tu vas bien ? »**

« - Ouais » rassura l'Être de Lumière en hochant la tête. « Ça ira. »

« - C'est intéressant, comme tournure des événements » marmonna Léo pour lui même.

**« - Ha ! »** ricana l'**autre Chris** en le regardant. **« Mon frère sera au Paradis en voyant ma **_**bonne**_** version. Allons lui rendre visite, d'accord ? »**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Wyatt – un autre Wyatt bon, frère du **Chris** maléfique.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
**Chris** – Chris maléfique, frère de l'autre Wyatt bon.

* * *

N/T : **Ah, le Chris maléfique... Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer, lui !**

Prochain chapitre :** lundi 28 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 35 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 118  
**Date de publication :** 26/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T : **Bon, accrochez-vous parce qu'entre les Chris et les Wyatt, ça se complique ! **_(Juste un peu ^^)**  
**_

* * *

Matt :** C'est vrai qu'ils restent eux-mêmes malgré leurs moralités parfois discutables. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que les personnages maléfiques de Redzik ne le sont pas vraiment. Ils sont juste...un peu perdus ^^  
Ah non, il nous reste encore quelques nouveaux personnages à découvrir. Il manque encore 7 chapitres.  
Oui, il y a une suite : **_"Changes 2"_**. Je ne l'ai pas encore traduite, et je ne compte pas le faire avant fin 2012. De toute façon, elle n'est pas achevée et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle le soit un jour. Si j'ai Internet en juillet/aout, je la commencerais peut-être.**  
PS.** Merci Matiou, à toi aussi ^^**

* * *

_**Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris ^^  
**Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Wyatt – un autre Wyatt bon, frère du Chris maléfique.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
**Chris** – Chris maléfique, frère de l'autre Wyatt bon.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

« - Je suis la Source ? » s'étonna Wyatt.

_« - Pas dans mon temps »_ ajouta _Chris_ avec espoir.

« - Oui, mais... » Wyatt fit un geste de la main vers les deux autres versions de lui-même. « Vous deux... »

« - Les Sources, oui » sourit Wyatt.

« - Oh Seigneur » gémit le bon Wyatt en passant une main sur son visage. « C'est tellement bizarre. »

_« - Ne m'en parle pas »_ approuva _Chris._

« - Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? » se demanda Wyatt.

« - On en sait rien » répondit la Source en haussant les épaules. « Mais on doit y aller, alors... »

Il fut une fois de plus interrompu lorsque le mur s'illumina en forme de Triquestre. Il se tournèrent tous vers le mur et attendirent. Bien sûr, sortirent du portail la **Source-Chris**, suivit de près par **Wyatt**, Chris et Léo.

En voyant les nouveaux arrivants, un certain nombre de choses se déroulèrent simultanément.

Wyatt sourit.

_« - Wy ! »_ _Chris_ poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dirigeait joyeusement vers son frère, qui le rencontra à mi-chemin et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte d'ours.  
**« - Tu vas bien ? »** demanda **Wyatt.** L'_Être de Lumière_ hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

Le bon Wyatt se renfrogna en voyant son **Chris**. « Je t'ai dit que je tuerai si tu te montrais ici. »  
**« - Je sais, je sais »** apaisa la **Source-Chris**. **« Je voulais juste voir ta tête quand tu rencontrerais une bonne version de moi, mais il semble que ce soit déjà fait. »**  
« - Ouais » confirma Wyatt.

L'_autre Source_ dévisageait son frère, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne put finir son inspection car il tomba sur Léo, qui se tenait derrière Chris.  
_« - Toi ! »_ grogna-t-il en se précipitant vers le Fondateur. Chris se figea, pas certain de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son frère soit furieux. Mais il se détendit quand _Wy__att_ le poussa derrière son dos, l'éloignant de Léo. _« Comment peux-tu être ici ? Je t'ai envoyé très loin dans le Passé sans tes pouvoirs ! »_  
« - Content de te voir, aussi » renifla Léo. L'_autre Source_ foudroya Chris du regard.  
« - Quoi ? » s'agaça l'Être de Lumière en le fixant. « Nous l'avons rencontré dans la forêt et, depuis, il traîne derrière nous. Je voulais le lâcher dans notre temps, mais lui... » Il désigna **Wyatt.** « ...voulait le sauver. D'ailleurs, tes démons ont failli nous tuer ! »  
_« - J'ai réglé ça avec eux »_ répondit l'_autre Wyatt_. _« Et ta Résistance l'a kidnappé »_ dit-il en montrant _Chris._

« - Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent Chris et **Wyatt** à l'unisson. « Idiots » murmura l'Être de Lumière dans un souffle.

_« - Alors »_ sourit l'_autre Source_. _« Comment tu te trouves, en tant que Source ? »_

« - Mon Dieu, pitié » commenta Chris en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il parle comme toi : je ne suis pas maléfique, il n'y a pas de Bien ou de Mal. Et tout ça. »

**« - Hé ! » **protesta le **Chris maléfique**. **« Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? »**

_« - Exactement ! »_ L'_autre Wyatt _sourit à **Chris** et à Wyatt. _« Peut-être qu'on devrait __faire un échange de frères ? »_

Tout le monde le dévisagea à des degrés divers de choc et d'incrédulité. Puis la Source lui lança un regard noir.

_« - Quoi ? »_ demanda l'_autre Wyatt_ en remarquant son expression. Son unique réponse fut le claquement de la porte du grenier. _Wyatt_ grimaça en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. _« Oh, merde. »_

« - Tu crois ? » siffla la Source, en colère.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** mercredi 30 mai.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 1h  
**Début-Fin :** 31/01/12  
**Relecture :** 26 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 157  
**Date de publication :** 28/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Wyatt – un autre Wyatt bon, frère du Chris maléfique.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
**Chris** – Chris maléfique, frère de l'autre Wyatt bon.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_« - Je ne voulais pas »_ se défendit maladroitement _Wyatt._

Léo commença à dire quelque chose sur l'explosion de l'Univers s'ils faisaient vraiment un échange de frère, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

« - Ce n'est pas sûr, à l'extérieur » avertit le bon Wyatt dans un froncement de sourcil. « Il s'est passé quelque chose et, depuis, les gens agissent assez bizarrement. »

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »** demanda curieusement **Chris **; ils se trouvèrent alors engagés dans une conversation.

_« - Bon. » _L'_autre Source_ se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la porte. _« Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir. »_

* * *

Chris descendit les escaliers, bouillonnant de colère. Comment osait-il ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui ! Son propre frère était prêt à le remplacer en une fraction se seconde. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour quelques démons à tuer tout de suite. Il s'assit au pied de l'escalier et essaya de se calmer.

Après quelques minutes, _Wyatt_ arriva derrière lui.

_« - Chris... »_ commença-t-il.

« - Va-t'en » coupa l'Être de Lumière d'un ton abattu.

_« - Chris, je suis désolé »_ tenta une nouvelle fois la _Source._ _« Je n'avais pas... »_

« - L'intention ? » Chris grogna avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant l'escalier. « Bien sûr que si ! »

_« - C'était stupide de ma part »_ reconnut _Wyatt_ en changeant de tactique. _« Je ne veux aucune autre version de toi, je m'ennuierais. »_

Chris s'arrêta et le fusilla du regard. Ensuite, ils entendirent tous un coup de feu.

* * *

**« - Peut-être qu'on devrait aller vérifier s'ils vont bien »** se hasarda **Wyatt**, un peu inquiet.

« - Ils vont bien » déclara la Source-Wyatt en haussant les épaules. « C'est comme ça qu'ils sont. S'adapter au statut de Source, c'est dur, et ils se débrouillent très bien. »

À cet instant, retentit un coup de feu. Après un échange de regard, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte.

* * *

Chris se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine et vit quelqu'un qui pointait une arme vers lui. Il fit un geste de la main et envoyant cette personne contre le mur, l'assommant sur le coup. Une minute, était-ce Phoebe ? Ce mouvement le fit gémir et agripper fermement ses côtes.

_« - Chris ! »_ _Wyatt_ fut près de lui en une seconde et retira ses mains. _« Laisse-moi voir. »_ Il jura silencieusement quand il s'aperçut que les mains de son frère étaient recouvertes de sang. La blessure saignait abondamment.

« - On m'a tiré dessus ! » Chris fut secoué d'un rire hystérique en tanguant légèrement avant de s'appuyer contre la Source.

_« - Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte »_ confirma _Wyatt._ Il le posa doucement sur le sol, pressant sa main sur la blessure.

« - Parmi toutes les choses qui pouvaient me tuer » poursuivit l'Être de Lumière, en émettant un son entre le rire et le gémissement.

_Wyatt _leva les yeux au ciel. _« Tu ne vas pas mourir. À l'étage, il y a tout un tas de gens capables de guérir. »_

« - Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire » se plaignit Chris.

_« - C'est le cas »_ grogna _Wyatt_ en lui envoyant un regard mortel.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit la Source en dévalant les escaliers, tout le monde derrière lui.

_« - Chris s'est fait tiré dessus »_ expliqua l'_autre Wyatt_.

Wyatt secoua la tête et alla guérir le jeune blessé.

**« - Qui a fait ça ? »** demanda le **Chris maléfique**.

_« - Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que ce soit, c'était là-bas »_ répondit l'_autre Wyatt_ en désignant de la tête l'endroit où se trouvait l'attaquant. **Chris** partit vers la direction indiquée, Wyatt dans les talons.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas guéri ? »** se renseigna **Wyatt.**

_« - Je ne peux pas »_ répondit l'_autre Source_ en retirant ses mains, pour que Wyatt ait un meilleur accès pour guérir la blessure. _« Je suis la Source, bordel de merde ! Les Sources ne peuvent pas guérir »_ précisa-t-il pour répondre à leurs regards incrédules.

« - C'est bon » rassura Chris en tapotant sa main. « Je sais que tu m'aurais guéri si tu pouvais. »

L'_autre Wyatt_ émit un son entre le soupir et le grognement, puis attira son frère dans une éteinte écrasante.

_« - Je suis désolé. »_

« - C'est bon » chuchota Chris. Après un certain temps, il repoussa doucement son frère. « _Wy_, tu m'étouffes. »

_Wyatt_ sourit et le libéra.

La Source sourit à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'Être de Lumière.

« - Sérieusement, gamin, vu la façon dont tu fais se comporter la Source, je suis mieux en tant que fils unique. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** samedi 02 juin.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 40 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 01/02/12  
**Relecture :** 35 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 3  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 184  
**Date de publication :** 30/05/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Wyatt – un autre Wyatt bon, frère du Chris maléfique.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
**Chris** – Chris maléfique, frère de l'autre Wyatt bon.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Chris se tourna vers son frère, le fixant de ses grands yeux suppliants.

« - _Wy_ » commença-t-il d'une voix traînante et implorante_._

L'_autre Wyatt_ vit ce regard et gémit intérieurement. Il savait qu'il avait perdu cette bataille avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse dire non, pas quand son petit frère le regardait comme ça.

_« - Quoi ? »_

Chris eut un sourire espiègle, brisant le charme de son regard.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut l'adopter ? »

_Wyatt_ cilla, momentanément sans voix, plus cilla de nouveau. Oh, alors Chris était encore furieux à propos du truc d'échange de frère.

_« - Non »_ dit-il enfin.

« - Désolé, mais on dirait bien que tu es coincé en tant que fils unique pour l'instant » constata l'Être de Lumière en adressant un clin d'oeil à Wyatt. La Source eut un petit rire. « Maintenant, nous sommes à égalité. » Chris tapota le dos de son frère et se leva. « Et je ne suis plus en colère. »

_« - Génial »_ grommela l'_autre Source_.

**« - On devrait y aller, maintenant »** intervint **Wyatt** brusquement.

« - Ouais » accepta Chris en hochant la tête.

_« - Alors, c'est parti »_ lança l'_autre Chris_ en montant les escaliers.

« - On s'en va ! » prévint la Source en appelant le **Chris maléfique** et le bon Wyatt. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers eux. « C'était sympa de vous rencontrer. »

« - Vous aussi » répondit Wyatt en agitant la main. « Au revoir. »

Chris lui sourit. « N'abandonne pas. »

Wyatt lui sourit aussi. « Toi non plus. »

L'Être de lumière gloussa. « Jamais. »

L'_autre Source_ leva le yeux au ciel et traîna son frère jusqu'à l'escalier.

« - Au revoir » entendirent-ils Chris crier.

Le** Chris maléfique** fronça les sourcils en regardant son frère. **« Tu ne me sauveras pas. Il n'y a pas de quoi de me sauver. »**

« J'y arriverai » soupira Wyatt.

* * *

_« - Cette formule devrait fonctionner »_ dit l'_autre Chris_ en jetant un œil au portail.

« - Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ? » sourit la Source.

**« - J'en ai assez vu, merci bien »** sourit **Wyatt.** **« Nous avons du travail à faire. »**

_« - Ouais »_ confirma l'_autre Chris._ _« J'ignore comment tu fais pour gérer deux Sources. »_

Chris haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. En tout cas, bonne chance. »

**« - Ouais, toi aussi. Au revoir. »**

_Chris_ et **Wyatt** agitèrent la main et traversèrent le portail.

« - Alors » commença Wyatt en regardant ses compagnons restants. « On va où, maintenant ? »

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** lundi 04 juin.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 25 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 01/02/12  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 768  
**Date de publication :** 02/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/T :** « Attention, mention de slash. »**

N/T : **Voici **_mon_** chapitre préféré, le plus drôle de tous, celui qui m'a réellement donné envie de partager cette fanfiction ^^  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi !**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_**Chris, Wyatt**_ – les _**Chris**_ et _**Wyatt**_ du chapitre de cette ligne temporelle.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Dans la version suivante du grenier, leur arrivée interrompit une séance de pelotage_._

La Source observa avec un sourcil levé le couple lisser rapidement ses vêtements, les visages rouges d'embarras.

Léo, rouge de rage, les fusillait du regard.

Chris et _Wyatt_ se figèrent devant le plus grand traumatisme de leur vie. La bouche bée, l'expression horrifiée, leurs visages semblaient vidés de tout leur sang.

_**« - Alors... »**_ commença _**Wyatt**_ après un instant de silence absolu. Il sourit timidement et se gratta la tête.

« - Je dois aller vomir » lâcha Chris en se précipitant hors du grenier.

Le couple le suivit des yeux avec surprise.

_**« - Vous n'êtes pas... ? »**_ demanda l'_**autre Chris**_.

_« - Seigneur, non ! »_ protesta la_ Source_, qui commençait à être un peu verte.

_**« - Oh »**_souffla l'_**autre Wyatt.**_

« - Comment pouvez-vous ? » explosa Léo. « C'est mal ! Totalement et absolument mal ! Pour l'Amour de Dieu, vous êtes frères ! »

_**« - Whoa ! »**_ s'exclama _**Wyatt**_**.** _**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous ne sommes pas frères ! »**_

Stupéfaite, la bouche de Léo imita celle d'un poisson.

« - Vraiment ? » s'étonna la Source.

_**« - Non »**_ rassura l'_**autre Chris**_ en secouant la tête.

L'_autre Source_ se pencha sous le soulagement.

_« - Dieu merci ! »_

Wyatt le regarda, puis fit un geste vers la porte.

« - Peut-être devrais-tu aller voir ton frère ? »

_« - Tu es dingue ? »_ se demanda l'_autre Wyatt_ en le dévisageant d'un air ahuri. _« Il ne me laissera jamais l'approcher après ça. Et je ne le veux pas, non plus ! »_

« - Bien » rétorqua Wyatt. « Alors, j'y vais. »

_« - Oh, ouais »_ commenta_ Wyatt_ d'un ton sarcastique. _« Parce que tu es teeeellement différent de moi. »_

« - Bon, ben, on envoie Léo. »

L_'autre Source_ fusilla l'ancien Fondateur du regard.

_« - Il faudra me passer sur le corps »_ grogna-t-il en allant vers la porte.

Wyatt secoua la tête dans un soupir.

Un peu perdu, l'_**autre Chris**_ fronça les sourcils.

_**« - Ils sont frères ? »**_

« - Oui, nous venons d'une ligne temporelle différente. »

_**Wyatt**_ haussa les épaules._** « Ça explique bien des choses. »**_

* * *

_« - Chris »_ appela _Wyatt_ en frappant à la porte des toilettes. _« Tout va bien, là-dedans ? »_

« - Va-t'en » répondit faiblement l'Être de Lumière.

_« - Ils ne sont pas frères »_ indiqua la _Source._ _« Tu m'entends ? C'est une ligne temporelle bizarre où nous ne sommes pas frères. »_

« - Vraiment ? » Chris ouvrit la porte et regarda Wyatt, plein d'espoir.

_« - Wep »_ sourit la _Source. « Tu as fini ? » _Chris hocha la tête. _« Génial. Alors viens, foutons le camp d'ici. »_

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** mercredi 06 juin.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 20 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 01/02/12  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 867  
**Date de publication :** 4/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 26/04/12


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/N :** « Je n'aime pas beaucoup les slash, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire leur réaction.  
**AVERTISSEMENT :** Thème sombre dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Elle sera classée T, pour plus de sécurité. »**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

« - On devrait vraiment arrêter de voyager sans destination » soupira Chris quand ils arrivèrent dans le temps suivant.

« - Et où serait le plaisir ? » sourit Wyatt.

« - Pour commencer, on n'aurait jamais atterri dans un temps où... »

L'Être de Lumière, pris d'un frisson, laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« - Bon, j'avoue. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête » confessa Wyatt dans un haussement d'épaules.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » intervint une jeune femme, déjà présente dans le grenier à leur arrivée.

_« - Qui es-tu ? »_ rétorqua l'_autre Source_ en plissant les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« - J'ai demandé la première » protesta-t-elle, les bras croisés.

« - Nous sommes des voyageurs » déclara Léo en avançant d'un pas.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« - Papa ? »

Les deux Sources et Chris en restèrent sans voix.

« - Papa ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » insista-t-elle, vexée. « C'est mon père ! Et vous ? »

« - Je m'appelle Chris. Et voici Wyatt, et...euh..._Wyatt._ Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Mélinda » répondit-elle.

Léo était abasourdi et les deux Wyatt, confus.

L'Être de Lumière esquissa un sourire.

« - Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas l'enfant Deux-Fois-Béni ? »

« - Évidemment que c'est moi ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Les deux Sources prirent alors un air horrifié. En voyant leur tête, Chris éclata de rire.

« - Vous êtes une fille ! »

_« - Ferme-là ! »_ s'agaça l'a_utre Wyatt_, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de l'Être de Lumière.

« - C'est ça » grommela la Source. « On doit y aller. Tout de suite. Au revoir ! »

* * *

Le grenier sentait mauvais. Il était sombre, poussiéreux et détruit. Ils balayèrent la salle du regard et observèrent prudemment les débris des meubles.

« - Que s'est-il passé ici ? » murmura Chris. Toute trace de son précédent rire s'était évaporée.

« - Il y a dû avoir un combat d'Enfer » jugea Wyatt.

« - Et il y a longtemps » ajouta Léo.

Chris regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha puis hoqueta. Près de la fenêtre, allongé sur le ventre, se trouvait un squelette. À côté de celui-ci, il y avait le Livre des Ombres ainsi qu'un stylo. Chris déglutit, ramassa le Livre et l'ouvrit aux dernières pages.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette écriture familière. Il lut le texte. Soudain, Chris pâlit et fixa le squelette. Le Livre lui glissa des mains et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, provoquant un nuage de poussière. L'Être de Lumière commença à reculer, puis il trébucha. Même une fois au sol, il continua à ramper pour s'éloigner du squelette, qu'il fixait toujours avec un air horrifié.

_« - Chris ! »_ En une fraction de seconde, _Wyatt_ était à ses côtés et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

« - _Wy_ ! »

Chris se jeta en avant et s'accrocha à son grand frère, enfouissant le visage dans son épaule.

L'_autre Source_ se figea une seconde, se demandant ce qui avait effrayé Chris à ce point. Elle l'étreignit avec douceur et leva les yeux vers les autres.

Wyatt ramassa le Livre et s'intéressa ce que Chris avait lu. Puis il perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« - Oh. »

Impatient, Léo attrapa l'ouvrage et commença à le lire. Il fronça les sourcils avant de revenir quelques pages en arrière pour tout relire. À haute voix.

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** samedi 09 juin.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 30 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 03/06/12  
**Relecture :** 20 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 912  
**Date de publication :** 6/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 6/06/12


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/N : « **AVERTISSEMENT : chapitre classé T. »**

N/T :** Désolée pour le retard.**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_Ils ont eu Chris en premier. Je ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passé. Une seconde, il était bien, il combattait les démons avec nous. Et la suivante...il était parti. Mon Dieu, j'étais censé le protégé et j'ai échoué. Lamentablement.  
Phoebe fut la deuxième à tomber. Ils l'ont eue avec un athamé dans le dos, au moment où elle utilisait son empathie pour détruire les démons qui s'en prenaient à nos petites versions.  
Puis ce fut Paige. La formule anti-éclipse la rendait presque impuissante car elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa télékinésie. Ils l'ont bombardée de boules d'énergie.  
Papa. Papa n'avait aucune chance. C'était un mortel, après tout. Ils lui ont brisé le cou.  
Et maman. Elle était incroyable. Bien que son pouvoir d'explosion ne semblait pas fonctionner sur ces démons, elle a continué à se battre. Mais contre une trentaine de démons ? Elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Moi ? Je suis puissant, mais même ma puissance de feu n'arrêtait pas les démons très longtemps. Ils ont eu nos petites versions. J'ignore comment ils ont réussi à traverser le bouclier du petit moi, ni pourquoi je n'ai pas disparu lorsqu'ils l'ont tué.  
D'une certaine manière, je m'en suis sorti vivant. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Parce que je suis le Deux-Fois-Béni ? Et à quoi me servent tous ces pouvoirs si je n'ai même pas pu les sauver ? Tous ces pouvoirs, et je n'en avais pas un seul capable de défaire ces démons. C'était trop demander, des boules de feu ?  
Une fois à l'extérieur, je me suis éclipsé chez Phoebe et Paige. Partout, j'ai été accueilli par le même spectacle.  
La lignée Halliwell était anéantie.  
Je suis retourné au manoir. Dans le grenier. Et maintenant, je vous écrit ceci. Pour quelle raison ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus rien. Mon temps, ma famille, mon frère... Ils sont tous morts et je vais bientôt les rejoindre. Je le sens. Ils arrivent pour finir le travail. Ils peuvent me battre, mais pas sans un combat. Et j'ai l'intention de leur faire vivre un Enfer pour ce qu'ils ont fait.  
Le temps s'est écoulé.  
Ils arrivent._

Un silence de mort régnait dans le grenier lorsque Léo acheva sa lecture.

_« - Eh bien »_ dit l'_autre Wyatt_. Il se racla la gorge. _« Euh, c'était... »_

« - Putain ! » souffla Wyatt.

_« - Ouais »_ approuva l'_autre Wyatt_ avant de regarder son frère. Chris s'était calmé pendant la lecture, mais ne quittait pas l'étreinte.

« - Bon. » Léo referma le Livre et le reposa soigneusement à sa place. « On ne peut rien faire de plus. Allons-y. »

« - Oh, oui ! » sourit Wyatt. « Allons-y ! Il a demandé des boules de feu, alors on va lui en donner. »

Cette phrase avait retenu l'attention de Chris. Il leva la tête et le fixa.

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Wyatt en haussant les épaules. « Ce sera marrant. »

« - Je ne suis pas certain qu'on doive faire ça... » essaya de protester Léo, mais tout le monde l'ignora.

_« - Ouais. »_ L'_autre Wyatt_ adressa un sourire à son frère. _« Et tu peux puiser dans mes pouvoirs. On sera donc trois contre trente. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

L'Être de Lumière lui sourit.

« - Que ça a l'air génial. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** lundi 11 juin.**

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 30 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 03/06/12  
**Relecture :** 15 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 815  
**Date de publication :** 10/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 10/06/12


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

A/N : « **AVERTISSEMENT : chapitre classé T. »**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
**Wyatt** – bon Wyatt.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.  
_Chris_ – frère du bon **Wyatt**.  
Léo – le Léo de ce temps.  
_Léo_ – père de _Wyatt_ et Chris.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Dans le salon du Passé, _Chris_ et **Wyatt** étaient debout devant leur famille et tentaient de les convaincre qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Il fallait agir. Elles les croyaient, mais cela ne semblait pas les inquiéter plus que ça à en juger par les millions de questions qu'elles leur posaient au lieu de se concentrer sur le problème. Soudain, une trentaine de démons surgit de nulle part et le combat commença. Après quelques secondes, les sœurs réalisèrent qu'il y avait un problème.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que nos pouvoirs ne marchent pas sur eux ? » s'écria Piper après avoir essayé, en vain, de faire sauter un démon.

_« - Ils ne peuvent être vaincus que par des boules de feu »_ informa _Chris_ en esquivant une vague de boules d'énergie.

Paige se cacha derrière le canapé.

« - Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit avant ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

**« - On a essayé ! »** se défendit **Wyatt** tout en lâchant un nuage explosif sur les démons. Ils frappèrent tous violemment le mur opposé. **Wyatt** cilla. Habituellement, son pouvoir n'avait pas un si grand effet. En tout cas, pas sur trente démons à la fois.

« - Paige, Léo, sortez les enfants d'ici » ordonna Chris.

Tous les présents se tournèrent, abasourdis. Car ce n'était pas _Chris_ qui avait parlé. Derrière eux, se tenaient une autre version de Chris, ainsi que deux Wyatt. Un autre _Léo_ restait dans le fond.

_« - Quelqu'un a demandé des boules de feu ? »_ sourit la _Source._ Il en convoqua une et la lança vers un démon qui s'apprêtait à les attaquer.

« - Essayez de tous les garder au même endroit » commanda la seconde Source, en lançant ses propres boules de feu sur les démons.

_**« - Vous ! » **_s'écrièrent l'**autre Wyatt** et _Chris._

Wyatt leur adressa un rapide sourire.

« - Re-salut ! » dit-il.

**« - Que faites-vous ici ? »**

Chris tua un autre démon avec une boule de feu.

« - Nous sommes venus vous aider » répondit le jeune homme.

**Wyatt** le regarda de haut en bas.

**« - Je ne savais pas que tu avais des boules de feu. »**

« - Je n'en ai pas » confirma l'Être de Lumière. « J'emprunte celles de mon frère. Tu peux utiliser ta vague explosive ? C'est le pouvoir le plus efficace pour les immobiliser temporairement. »

**« - Bien sûr »** acquiesça **Wyatt**, qui s'exécuta.

_« - Comment saviez-vous que nous avions besoin d'aide ? »_ demanda l'_autre Chris_.

« - Tu ne veux pas savoir » assura Chris, en faisant reculer un démon grâce à sa télékinésie.

_« - Ferme-là et aide-nous ! »_ grommela _Wyatt._ _« On ne va pas rester ici une éternité ! »_

« - Oui, désolé. »

L'Être de Lumière se concentra sur les démons. Les Halliwell utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour les empêcher de quitter le mur, où ils étaient vaincus par les boules de feu.

« - Je vais chez Phoebe » annonça la Source, quand le dernier démon ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, tout en s'enflammant.

_« - Je prends celle de Paige »_ dit la _ Wyatt_ en faisant de même.

« - Hé ! » se plaignit Chris, maudissant le sort anti-éclipse.

« - Où sont-ils allés ? » paniqua Phoebe.

« - Les autres membres de la famille ont aussi été attaqué » expliqua l'Être de Lumière. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils s'en sortiront. »

* * *

Wyatt pénétra dans le grenier, où le reste de la famille discutait des événements récents.

« - C'est fait » sourit-il. Il balaya la salle du regard dans un froncement de sourcils. « Où est ton frère ? »

Chris haussa les épaules.

« - Il ne vit que pour se battre, donc ça lui prendra probablement plus de temps pour rentrer. »

« - Si je le savais, je me serais davantage amusé, moi aussi » soupira Wyatt.

« - Dommage » sourit l'Être de Lumière.

Après quelques minutes, la _Source_ s'enflamma dans le grenier.

_« - Tout le monde est en sécurité »_ rassura-t-il avant que Paige n'ait le temps de le demander. Ensuite, il se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage. _« Prêts à y aller ? »_

« - Ouais. » Chris bondit sur ses pieds et se rendit près du Livre des Ombres. « Au revoir, tout le monde. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre :** mercredi 13 juin. **_(Le dernier chapitre)_

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 35 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 03/06/12  
**Relecture :** 25 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 1 075  
**Date de publication :** 11/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 11/06/12


	22. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fanfiction de Redzik **_(liens dans mon profil)._

* * *

N/T :** Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard !**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre de **_"Changements"_**.  
J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à la traduire.**

* * *

Wyatt – maléfique, sans frère.  
_Wyatt_ – maléfique, venu du temps de Chris.  
Chris – celui parti dans le Passé pour sauver _Wyatt_.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

« - Enfin ! » s'écria Piper.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils en voyant les sœurs Halliwell, qui campaient dans le grenier depuis leur dernière apparition.

« - Nous n'étions pas censé atterrir ici. »

« - C'est exactement ici que nous devions atterrir » se réjouit Chris. « La fête est terminée. »

« - Aww, allez » gémit la Source.

Oups. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de gémir ? Ah, merde. Adieu l'image.

« - Non ! » répliqua l'Être de Lumière en secouant la tête. « Tu joues avec cette formule depuis trop longtemps. J'ai des choses à faire et un Futur à sauver. »

« - Je savais que tu avais remarqué » confia Wyatt, impressionné. « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu puisses t'y opposer. »

_« - Il trouve toujours un moyen »_ renifla l'_autre Source_.

« - Et tu n'es pas mieux » fit remarquer Chris en se tournant vers son frère.

_« - Je m'amusais bien »_ se défendit _Wyatt_ en haussant les épaules. _« Mais très bien. Tu veux sauver le Futur, très bien ! Je te laisse pour l'instant. Mais la prochaine fois __qu'on se retrouve, tu viens avec moi. »_ Il agita la main et créa un portail. _« Viens Léo. Nous devons...discuter. »_

« - Mais... » commença Léo, qui fixait Piper avec envie.

_« - Elle a déjà son Léo »_ grogna _Wyatt_ en le traînant vers le portail. Juste avant qu'ils ne le traversent, il se retourna et adressa à Chris un petit sourire satisfait.

« - Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je partes, moi aussi » soupira Wyatt.

« - Oui » confirma Chris. « C'était marrant, mais je dois vraiment me concentrer sur mon travail. »

« - Bien entendu » sourit la Source en créant un autre portail. « Souviens-toi. Si rien ne change, je reviendrais. »

« - Oui, mais ça changera. » L'Être de Lumière fronça les sourcils. « Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé tout ça ? »

« - Pour te remonter le moral » répondit Wyatt dans un sourire.

Il s'en alla, laissant dans son sillage un Chris stupéfait et des Soeurs Halliwell très curieuses.

* * *

N/T :** FINI !  
Oui, je sais c'est cruel comme fin, mais je vous rassure : il y a une suite ^^  
Ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle. La "mauvaise", c'est que je ne la traduirai pas dans l'immédiat.  
Dans le meilleur des scénarios, je publierais **_**"Changements 2"**_** à partir de août/septembre ; dans le pire, ce ne sera pas avant fin 2012.  
**_(Et dans ma tête, en ce moment, c'est plus fin 2012 qui l'emporte... J'y réfléchis encore...)_

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction :** 15 minutes  
**Début-Fin :** 03/06/12  
**Relecture :** 12 minutes  
**Nombre de pages :** 2  
**Nombre de mots :** 705  
**Date de publication :** 17/06/12  
**Dernière mise à jour :** 17/06/12


End file.
